Angel and Leo
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Sequel to Dorothy's Secret' and 'Human Heart'. Requested by popular demand. Dorothy and Roger have faced impossible odds and near death experiences. Now they are about to encounter something just as nervewreaking, parenthood! Okay former reviewers, make s
1. Parental Stress

  
  
Leo and Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O but I do own Angel and Leo. If you wish to use  
them inform me first 'kay. Another thing, this is a continuation of my  
fic Dorothy's Secret. You have to read that first and Human Heart if you  
really want to understand what's going on although it's not really   
necessary. I'll try to cover everything you should know but I would check  
out the other two fics anyway just to be on top of everything. And if you  
do please review.  
  
  
Prolouge: Parental Stress  
  
" Mommy! Leo's pulling my hair!!!," Angel screamed. I sighed putting down my coffee  
that Norman just brought out. Norman sighed as well. " Well, aren't those two just the handful," he  
mused. I glared at my butler who now assumed the role of the children's grandfather. I shook my  
head dissaprovingly. " I have no idea where those two got these traits. All they do is fuss and bicker  
and do things to piss each other off," I said exasperated. Norman chuckled. " Reminds me of a certain  
negotiator and android at the beginning of their relationship," he said. I glared at him again although  
he had a point.  
  
I remember perfectly well how Roger and I used to act when we first met. I treated him like  
crap. " Mommy!!!," Angel screamed again. I dissmissed Norman with the wave of a hand and went into  
the children's playroom. There on the floor was Angel kicking and screaming as Leo pulled her hair with  
a big grin on his face very much similar to the smirk Roger gives when he's satisified with something. As  
soon as Leo noticed me he let go of Angel's hair. He came over to me pulling at my dress with his small  
chubby hands. " I ain't do nuffin' honest," he said. I was so tempted to be mad with him but he has the  
same affect on me that Roger does therefore preventing me to stay upset with him.  
  
I picked him up holding him in my arms. " Why do you torment your sister so?," I asked. " She  
started it! She said my eyebrows was weird," he said. I held back the urge to laugh. He did have the same  
eyebrows as Roger and they can be a bit weird to a child so young. They don't yet fit his features. " Don't  
pay her any attention dearest. If she does it again ignore her," I said setting him back down on the floor.  
Angel frowned at me. " You ain't gonna punish him? Dat ain't fair!," she said. I went over to her patting her  
head gently. " Punishing him will slove nothing. Besides if I punished him I'd have to punish you too for  
starting the argument in the first place," I explained.  
  
Her frown deepened as Leo stuck his tounge out at her behind my dress. " Fine! I'm telling Daddy.  
I bet he'll do somethin'," she said. She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her to Roger's study. I sighed  
again. It was apparent a while ago who the children like more. Angel liked Roger and Leo liked me. I knew  
that would cause confusion later on. I already see the distaste in her eyes towards me and the same with Leo  
towards his father. They respect both of us equally and can talk to us openly but they still have their preferences.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Leo tug at my dress. " Yes darling?," I asked. " What's wrong  
Mommy? Is it Angel? I'll get her for ya," he said. I smiled sweetly at my child and bent down to him embracing  
him. " Nothings' wrong but please try to leave your sister alone," I said. I pulled back a little so I could see his  
sparkling blue eyes. " Okay Mommy, but jus' for you," he said. I smiled again picking him up. " How about a   
snack?," I asked. " Yeah!!!!," he said giggling in delight. " Good. Let's see what your Grandpa made," I said  
taking him out of the room in my arms.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Daddy!," I heard my daughter call. " In here," I called back still deeply engrossed in my work. It had  
been four years since the twins were born and they seemed bad as ever. This September they start preschool and  
what a relief that will be for Dorothy and me. We love our children terribly but they bring about so much stress.  
Especially these two. They fuss and fight from the time they get up to the time they go to sleep. I can guess what  
she comes to me for now. Leo did something and Dorothy didn't punish him for it. She never does.  
  
After a moment I saw a head peak in through the door. " Can I come in?," she asked. I smiled warmly  
and gestured for her to come in. She smiled brightly then bounced into the room over to me. I disregarded my  
work and lifted her into my lap. " What's wrong pumpkin?," I asked. " Leo pulled my hair and Mommy didn't  
punish him. She never does Daddy! She loves him more than me!!," she wailed. A shocked expression appeared  
on my features. I quieted her. " Don't say that again Angelic'," I scolded. Her eyes filled with tears at my harsh  
tone but they didn't fall. I relaxed my features a bit. " She does love you darling more than anything else, but she  
doesn't punish Leo because she doesn't punish you when you do something wrong," I explained.  
  
She nodded in understanding. We sat in the study in silence. She rested her head on my shoulder so  
she could feel the rhythm of my breaths. As I turned to her I saw a full head of red hair just like Dorothy's. She's  
going to look just like her mother just like Leo is going to look just like me. What a treat that will be for the   
younger women of Paradigm city. Then I think of her name Angelic' or 'Angel' to us. She was named after my  
greatest enemy who turned into my most prized ally. I shut my eyes tightly as I remember her sacrafice so that  
my children could have a father. Dorothy told me a while ago that night three years ago Angel was rocking Leo  
to sleep with a lullaby that he remembers to this day.  
  
Angel's gentle voice broke me out of my thoughts. " Daddy, you'll always be here won't you?," she asked.  
I didn't answer her but I held her more tightly to me. She definitely got the asking questions that I can't answer or  
care to answer from Dorothy. " Daddy..," she called again only this time more urgently since I didn't answer her  
the first time. " I can't answer that love, but I can tell you that I'll be here whenever you need me," I said. That  
got the response I was looking for because she quieted down quickly. " Do you want something to eat?," I asked.  
" No. I wanna stay like dis," she said. I smiled sweetly at her staring into her emerald green pools. " Fine," I said.  
She smiled then snuggled closer to me falling into a blissful sleep.  
  
  
TBC.............................  
  
End prolouge. I know this may be kinda boring right now but I am just introducing the plot. Anyway, if you haven't  
caught on, the twins are four years old. Another thing, the P.O.V.'s won't always be in Roger and Dorothy. I felt as  
though I had to get their thoughts on the whole situation. I hope it wasn't too sappy. As always read and review so  
I can know if my former readers approve and my new one's too. Here's a hint about the next chapter, it's the twins  
first day of school and if you read this prolouge you know that they are far from heavenly as their names suggest.  
~Lhadara Starwind~ 


	2. School Time Blues

  
  
Leo and Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Big O and I'm not sure who does. As long as I ain't making  
a profit from this I really don't care either.  
  
Last chapter: The twins were introduced and so were their personalities. The parents that  
they favored more were also evaluated.  
  
Chapter 2: School Time Blues  
  
We rode in Dad's car sitting in silence. Angel was next to me playing with the new dress  
Mommy brought her. I frowned at her. I don't see why Mommy buys her anything. All she does is  
complain and run to Daddy when things don't go her way. She caught me glaring at her so she glared  
right back. " What are ya lookin' at Angelo?," she inquired. " Nuffin much Angelic'," I retorted.  
Our staring contest continued until Dad interrupted. " Stop that Leo. You two need to try and act  
right today. This is your first day of school and I don't need you embarassing yourselves and me.  
After all, all of us have a reputation to protect," he said.  
  
We glared at each other one last time before we replied. " Yes Daddy," we said in unison.  
He smiled. " Good," he said then continued facing the road. " How come Mommy didn't come wit us?," I  
asked. " She couldn't today Leo. She had to go see your Uncle Walter and Aunt Trista," he said. " Oh," I  
said sadly. His eyes softened. " Hey, don't worry Leo, I'll make sure she comes with us tomorrow," he  
soothed. I smiled a little at him. " Thanks," I said. I heard Angel grunt. " Stop being so nice to him Daddy.  
He'll be mean tomorrow and mess it all up," she said bitterly. Dad frowned at her. " Stop that Angel. Leo  
isn't bad all the time just like you aren't. Cut him some slack," he said. I stuck my tounge out at her and  
she huffed in response. I smiled then stared out the window.  
  
I noticed that the buildings were going really slow. " Dad, why you driving so slow? Turtles walk  
faster than we're drivin'," I said. Dad smirked. " I can drive faster if you like Leo. I used to be the King of   
speeding down crowded streets," he said. " Really Daddy?," Angel asked with her eyes growing bigger  
with excitement. " Really," he said. " Then let's do it!," I said. He pressed down harder on the gas then we  
sped up. The buildings began passing by faster and faster. Angel and I were giggling in delight until blue and  
red flashing lights appeared along with a loud siren. " Busted!!," I said still giggling. I was expecting Dad to  
be angry but he was calm even as the police officer approached the window.  
  
Dad rolled down the window. " Something wrong officer?," he asked. Angel and I had to hid our  
giggles. " Yeah pal, you're going sixty five in a forty mile zone," he said. " Really? My speedometer must  
be off," Dad replied smoothly. I smiled. Dad isn't the best negotiator for nothing. The officer then peeked   
his head through the window. " Wait a minute, I know you even though its been a while Roger Smith," he said.  
Dad smirked. " Hello Dausten. Didn't expect to run into you. Just a mere traffic cop now? What's the matter  
got demoted?," Dad inquired. The officer frowned. " Well look at you. Never expected for Paradigm's key  
player to have kids. I wonder where they got their perfect genes from. It must be from Ms. Dorothy," he   
retorted.  
  
Dad frowned now. " Whatever Dausten. Just give my ticket so I can get my kids to school," he said.  
The officer smiled. " Oh, touchy. You only get a warning this time Smith. Be more careful. You have little one's   
in the back now," he said with a chuckle. Dad rolled up the window and started the car. The officer was still  
laughing but he wasn't when Dad ran over his foot. Dad began to laugh now as we stared at each other in  
confusion. " Daddy, what's a 'key player'?," Angel asked. Dad blushed a little. " Nothing for you to be concerned  
about right now darling. Now sit back and relax. You still have a couple of minutes before you get to school. We  
sighed contently at our father's words and tried to relax. Both of us failed miserably. We couldn't hold back the  
excitement of the first day of school.  
  
Up until now we've been in an controlled environment. We didn't have any friends our own age but  
hopefully that would change. Considering that our parents are the most famous people in Paradigm City might   
give us some leverage but it could also make matters worse because the kids might think we're stuck up. I sighed  
deeply. Maybe it won't be so bad. Dad said that school is the best way to make friends or the best way to make  
enemies.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dad dropped us off on the corner next to the school. He kissed me on the cheek and ruffled Leo's hair  
before he sped off in his car. When his car was far from view I truly began to feel alone. I tugged at my long skirts  
nervously as I stared at the building and the children who played and chatted amongst themselves. I felt so small  
and insignificant. Some of the children's eyes fell on Leo and me. They stared then spoke in hushed whispers to  
themselves. I sighed. Would it always be like this? I felt as though we were on display in a museum. My thoughts  
were broken when I felt Leo take my hand. I gasped a little in surprise at the gesture.  
  
Leo and I never really got along. Both of us clung to our favored parent and began despising one another  
but some how I knew that after this day things would be different between us. I looked into his crystal blue eyes  
and smiled calmly squeezing his hand back. He smiled now and we went into the building. Once inside, we saw more  
children in different shapes and variations. Then, the stares came. The whole time I was wondering what they were  
looking at and then I figured it out. One significant difference about us wasn't our hair and clothes. It was our eyes.  
It was a wonder I didn't notice this while in the midst of mother and father. Their eyes were black like coals and ours  
were bright and shining. The only other person with this 'defect' was Uncle Walter. I knew misery was going to   
follow because of this. What children don't understand they mock and I knew we were going to be the center of  
attention.  
  
I felt Leo squeeze my hand again so he could gain my attention. " What's wrong Angel?," he asked in  
a hushed whisper. " Don't cha see them starin' at us?," I inquired. He looked around and indeed he saw the   
hundreds of curious eyes. He looked back at me and smirked like Dad does occasionaly. " I see 'em. Don't think  
it's a bad thing. If they starin' we must be worth lookin' at," he said. I grinned at his logic. " How true," I replied.  
After a while we came to our classroom. Turns out everyone was seated and we were the last two to come in. The  
teacher came over to us with a warm smile on her face. She was a pretty woman with long dark hair in a ponytail. She  
wore a long gray dress with a silver belt around her waist but just like us she had different colored eyes. Hers were  
blue like Leo's. I saw Leo's face turn pink at the sight of her. I frowned a bit. He must think she's pretty.  
  
" Hello. You two must be Angelic' and Angelo Smith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two," she said  
in a soft light voice that was fairly pleasant to listen to. Remembering our manners we replied. " It's a pleasure  
to meet you too miss," we said in unison. We heard the children chatter in the backround but she quickly silenced  
them. Her face was lit up after our display of correct manners. " Very good then. My name is Ms. Green. I saved  
you two seats in the back. If you would sit we can begin the lesson," she said. We both nodded and quickly went to  
our seats. I sighed in relief when I finally sat down. I was no longer the center of attention, Ms. Green was. I broke  
out of my thoughts yet again when I felt a paperball hit my arm.  
  
I looked over to see who threw it and it was a boy with beautiful blonde hair and coal black eyes. He had  
a smooth face and bright smile was adoned on his features. I knew I was blushing. He motioned for me to pick up the  
ball and open it. I did so without hesitation. What the paper said made me blush even more. It read: 'Hello Angelic'.  
Welcome to the class. My name's Eric and I hope we're good friends. Hugs and kisses.' I looked back over at him  
with a smile and I nodded contently. He smiled back then went back to his work before Ms. Green could catch him.  
The only thing that I was curious about was how he could write so well? After all, we just began school, but then I  
supposed it was the same reason the Leo and I could write well. Our parent's taught us at home. This school was a  
private school so they might have expected us to be a little ahead. Nothing less for the children of Paradigm's  
finest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the first few classes of the day we had recess. Angel and I sat together on the swings even though  
I noticed she continued to stare at a blonde haired boy. He in turn would smile back but go back to his game of  
Dodge Ball. " So who is he?," I asked breaking the plaguing silence. " His name is Eric," she replied but offered  
no further explanation. " Do he like you or somethin'? I inquired. Her face turned a slight pink. " I don't know," she  
whispered. I grinned a little at my flustered sister. " Looks like ya already have a fan club," I mused. She frowned  
at me as her face grew a shade more red. " I know you ain't talkin'. Look at those girls by the slide starin' over  
here," she said. I looked towards the slide and surely enough there were three girls staring at me. I shrugged it  
off but decided to act on it. I smiled and waved at them. They gasped giggling then turned their faces to hide their  
blushes.  
  
I heard Angel sigh. " Just like Daddy. Soon I won't be able to take ya anywhere," she teased. I smirked.  
" Hey, I was blessed so sue me," I said. We shared a good laugh until a group of boys came over to us. I looked  
up and the leader was staring me straight in the eye. " Hey, were you waving at my girl?," he asked. I felt Angel  
tug at my arm but I dismissed her. I turned back to the girls and waved again and they blushed again. " I guess I  
did," I said. They boy's face turned into a frown and he called on his friends to get me. They carried me off kicking  
and screaming to the far end of the playground where they proceeded to beat me up. I heard Angel crying and   
screaming for help but no one helped her.  
  
The beating finally let up when another woman began throwing the boys off of me. She said something  
and they all hurried off to the classroom. I felt terrible. Like my insides are now my outsides. The woman lifted me  
into her arms cradling my head and she began to hum a lullaby. I knew her voice immediatly. It was the same voice  
that put me to sleep when I was smaller. I tried to focus my eyes on her but all I saw was blonde hair and a sweet  
smile. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I closed them and drifted off to sleep at the sound of her melody.  
I woke up when I heard Angel's frantic voice calling me. I opened my eyes to let her know I was okay. I was staring  
into two emerald green pools accompanied by a worried face and full red hair. When I sat up she hugged me tightly  
and began to cry into my chest. I put my arms around her.  
  
" I was so worried about you Leo. I thought you died! Don't ever do that to me again do you hear me   
Angelo Smith!!!," she screamed. Then she broke out into fresh new sobs. I smiled as best I could at her stroking  
her red hair to sooth her like Daddy does. " I'm sorry Angel. I won't do that anymore," I said softly. She cried  
more until the teacher came into the nurses office. Her smiling face caught mine. She sat down on the edge of the  
bed next to Angel. " You gave us quite a scare young man. I'm sorry about what happened. Those boys always  
start trouble with the students. I assure you they are being handled as we speak," she said. I smiled at her.   
" Thanks," I said. Angel was still crying but her sobs were dying down. " She was really worried about you. Most  
children aren't fortunate enough to have siblings who care so much. I should have thanked the woman who saved  
you but she ran off so fast I couldn't," she said.  
  
The woman. The one who sang the lullaby to me. " She didn't say anything to you?," I asked. " No. I'm  
afraid not. She left as soon as I had came to get you," Ms. Green said. I nodded in understanding. I looked down  
at Angel who had now stopped crying but was laying on my chest peacefully listening to me breath. The teacher  
took this as her sign to heave so she did. When she was gone I spoke to Angel again. " I thought you didn't like  
me?," I mused. She laughed a bit sniffling. " I don't," she said. I smiled and no more words were exchanged. We   
stayed like that until Dad came to get us. Angel and I never got along before today and I knew that with more  
experiences like this we'd get closer.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Oww!!! Mom that hurts!!!," Leo wined. I winced too at the sound of his distressed voice. " I'm sorry  
honey but I have to make sure this eye heals correctly. If you wouldn't have picked that fight you wouldn't be in  
this pedicament now," I said. Leo smiled even with the pain. " I know. It wasn't even my fault. The girls were  
staring at me so I waved," he protested. I laughed a little. He was only four and a half and he was having female  
problems. " So true. You were only being polite right?," I inquired. " Exactly," he said. I chuckled some more.  
" Well, we know how your day faired. How did Angel do?," I asked as I began to wrap the bandage around his  
arm.  
  
" Some boy named Eric likes her," he said. I stopped bandaging. " Already? Wow, guys waste no time  
on the small details do they?," I mused. Leo had a look of confusion plastered on his face. " Never mind. Hey,  
who saved you from the boys? Was it Ms. Green?," I asked. He shook his head. " Nope! It was a lady with blonde  
hair," he said. " Plently of people have blonde hair darling. Does she have a name?," I asked. " I don't know. She  
left before I woke up. Ms. Green said she disappeared after she took me. I do know that I've met her before   
because she sung me a lullaby that I loved when I was little," he said.  
  
I stopped again. Could he be talking about Angel? No it's impossible or is it. " Do you remember  
anything else Leo?," I inquired. He shook his head sadly. " No. I wish I did though. She seems really nice," he  
said. I sighed sadly. The sad truth was he was so right but I wonder how can she possibly keep an eye on Leo   
when she's dead? Could guardian angels really be a true phenomenon?  
  
  
  
TBC................  
  
End chapter 2. I hope this wasn't too crappy. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews that I have recieved and I'm sorry  
that little Leo was abused so early in the story. Hey, he lived, be happy. Another thing, continue to read and review  
and hopefully you are becoming more interested in the story. ~LS~ 


	3. The Hidden Truth (part1)

  
Angel and Leo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own he Big O.  
  
Last Chapter: Leo and Angel attend their first day of school, but any sane person would   
know that since they are the offspring of Dorothy and Roger, their day was to  
be anything but normal. Leo and his demeanor ended up getting him into a big  
brawl with the boys in his class, but a misterious woman came to his rescue. As  
he told his Dorothy about it she figured it was Angel. Is that possible? Wasn't  
she dead after the Rosewater fiasco and what is her true intent?  
  
* On another note, even though some people might hate me for this, I'm going to have to speed  
this along, therefore meaning that Angel and Leo will be 17 now. I know you guys missed  
puberty and their first kisses but I really want to get to the point. There will be more Dorothy  
and Roger moments too since some people felt it was missing. Even if you are pissed please  
read it anyway, you might like it.*  
  
Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth (part 1)  
  
It was silent as Angel and I walked down the marble floors of the mansion. We had determined  
looks on our faces. No matter how much we dreaded doing this it had to be done. Norman watched us from  
the table he was dusting with an amused look on his face. We didn't greet him yet, there would be time for  
that later. We stopped when we stood in front of a sleek classical piano. I loved the instrument dearly and  
now my daughter had become fond of it as well. As a matter of fact it helped us to bond more. I looked  
at her motioning for her to sit down on the bench.  
  
She sat down and lifted the covering off of the piano keys. She cracked her knuckles and looked  
at me for permission. I nodded my head thoughtfully and she paused a bit with her hands above the keys. Then  
in a swift moment she lowered her hands to the keys and began playing a horrible little concerto that was  
sure to raise the dead. After a minute or two of the two men emerged from their bedrooms. Their faces had  
an expression of pure annoyance and frustration. I smirked thinking that they should have learned their lesson  
by now. When Angel noticed them she slowed down the music to a calm piece that Instro taught me and I taught  
her.  
  
They said nothing as they went back into their rooms. They were up now and would be in the dining   
hall in a few minutes. Angel stopped playing and placed the cover back over the piano keys. She looked up  
at me for approval. " How did I do mother?," she inquired. I smiled at her. " You did well dear. If they finally  
get the message to wake up on time we won't have to do this so often," I replied. She smiled and we went back  
down stairs to await their arrival to the dining hall.  
  
It was fifteen minutes before they finally came downstairs. Angel had eaten and was now packing up  
for school so that meant that Leo would have to cram his food down his throat like he does every morning when  
he wakes up late. As I watched them enter the hall it finally occured to me that they looked almost like twins  
aside from Leo's blue eyes. They both wore black, which was an requirement in this house, except that Leo wore  
a white shirt and black pants. A bit young looking considering that Roger wore his usual attire which consisted  
of his black suit. Roger still retained his youth except for the various small lines around his eyes. Other than  
that he hasn't changed a bit.  
  
I suppose the same goes for me. When I was turned into a bio-android I then became capable of dying.  
Not that I minded as long as I could be with Roger and my children. They frowned at me when the noticed the  
amused look on my face. Norman laid Roger and Leo's plates in front of them and they began eating. I hate silence  
so I decided to bother them with the same question that I ask every morning. " Have a nice rest?," I inquired.  
They looked up from their plates and their frowns deepened. " Sure until we were rudely awakened," Leo retorted.  
I frowned at my son. His tounge had grown to loose when addressing me and I for one was not for it. " If you woke  
up on time like your sister did you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you? I advise you to stay quiet and  
finish you food so you can be on time for school," I snapped. He growled in annoyance but ate his food in silence  
like I had commanded.  
  
I shook my head sadly. I had no idea what happened to him. When he was little he was such a sweet  
boy and would give me the world if he could but now he just catches an attitude with everything. I thought he  
would start bonding to Roger but that wasn't the case either. He just wants to be alone and not bothered unless it  
concerns his sister or his lady friends. It reminded me of how Roger was when we first met. He so hated my  
constant questions and conversation. I sighed sadly figuring I was going to end up crying again before the day  
was out. I was still trying to figure out what I had done even though Roger assures me it's nothing.  
  
I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Leo's fork being dropped against the plate. He took a napkin  
and wiped his mouth. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and looked at me then at Roger. " Bye Dad,  
Mom," he said. I didn't miss the glare he sent me before he left. I knew my heart was breaking because a stray  
tear fell down my cheek. I heard Roger get up and come over to me. " Dorothy," he called. I looked up at him  
and by doing so I saw Leo's face. More tears fell. " Don't let him bother you," he soothed as he helped me to  
stand up. I burried my head in his chest. " I can't help it. Why does he hate me Roger?," I asked. He ran his  
fingers through my hair causing me to shiver lightly.  
  
" He doesn't hate you. I told you already that you're trying too hard. I went through a phase similiar to  
his where I just didn't want to be bothered. Just let him be darling, he'll come to you. He needed you when he was  
a child and he still does. He thinks he's a man but little does he know that it takes more than women and atttitude  
to make you a man," he said. I pulled back a little looking into my lover's eyes. " You think so?," I asked. He  
nodded then bent his head down to kiss me. I was lost in his kisses feeling slightly ashamed that they still had the  
same affect on me as they did when we first got together. He managed to pick me up without breaking the kiss, but  
I did so anyway. " Roger what are you doing? You have a meeting in ten minutes," I said. I wanted to say more  
but he silenced me by covering my mouth with his.  
  
How sweet the taste of him was. I would never tire of it. We made it back to our room where we collasped  
on the bed. He looked into my eyes with an untamed desire present in them. " They'll wait and if they don't it's  
their lost not mine. They came looking for me not the way around. Therefore, I plan to stay in this room and make  
love to my wife until I had enough and if they have a problem with it they can go to hell," he said with a smirk. I  
smiled back and kissed him deeply, soundly, lovingly.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo got into the car with a frown on his face. Usually when he comes out from breakfast he's smiling and  
telling me something that happened when they were eating, but today it was different. He sat in the driver's seat  
and put on his seatbelt. I did the same fearing that it would be a bumpy ride to school. Before his hand touched the  
steering wheel I caught it in my own. " What's wrong Leo?," I asked. He turned to me. His usually light blue eyes  
were dark blue like the ocean meaning that he was angry. " Nothing," he snapped. I frowned at my brother. I know  
his habits by now and he was definitely upset.   
  
" You're a lousy liar Angelo. What's wrong?," I repeated. He sighed and I noticed his eyes turned light  
blue again. " It's mom alright. I wish she would just leave me alone," he said. I sighed as well figuring that was the  
case. It always is now. " She can't. She's your mom and she has every right to talk to you and worry about you. It  
was her right as soon as you took in your first breath. Do you know you are breaking her heart by treating her so  
badly? I remember a time when you wouldn't do a damn thing without talking to Mom," I said. He frowned but  
didn't say anything. He started the car and we headed to school.  
  
He was still silent when we came to a red light. " Don't ingnore me Angelo Smith. You'll tell me sooner  
or later," I said. He hated when I used his whole name so I knew he would answer me. " I remember those times  
too. There are moments when I wish I could run to mom and tell her my problems like I used to, but I'm a man so I  
need to learn how to handle things on my own," he said. I chuckled. " You think you're a man? I beg to differ. Just  
because you have a few girlfriends and can drive doesn't make you a man. When you own up to your responsibilities  
then you'll be a man," I said. " What do you think I'm trying to do?!," he exclaimed. " You don't do that by pushing  
the people who love you the most away!!," I retorted.  
  
Silence plagued us again and it stayed that way until we pulled into the school's parking lot. He turned  
off the car but neither of us got out. " I didn't push you away," he said softly. I smiled. " That's because you can't.  
You're stuck with me until you die but it's not fair what you're doing to mom. When we go home promise me you'll  
talk to her. Please," I pleaded. He sighed and nodded to my request. " Fine, I suppose this converstaion was long  
overdue?," he inquired. " It was," I replied. Both smiling, we exited the car and ran to our respective classes   
before the bell rang.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The school day was half over. Lunch seemed to be a chore for me now. The same girls and the same  
guys hassling you. I wanted something different. I craved for something different. I suddenly missed my sister  
who, due to different scheduling, had a different lunch period than I did. She provided stimulating conversation  
especially this morning. I had no idea I was causing Mom so much pain. She seemed like the type of woman who  
takes everything in stride. Like Dad. If I could I would like to find a wife just like her. I forgot that she was a   
woman too with thoughts and feeling that could be damamged.  
  
I sighed. Seems as though I've been doing that a lot lately. I was going to take a nap when something   
flickered in the corner of my eye. I stood up and tried to find it again but to no avail. It always seems as though   
someone was watching me. Ever since that day on the playgroud when I was in kindergarden I have always had  
that mentality. I have run into the mysterious woman on several occasions of my life but each time she leaves   
before I can see her face. I do believe that I began to fall in love with the woman because she was unattainable.  
I was expecting my thoughts to be broken by the bell but instead it was disturbed by a loud crash. Everyone in  
the lunchyard looked up in awe at the mysterious thing. It was a machine, anyone could tell that, but it was a   
weird looking contraption similiar to the things in that Anime, Gundam Wing.  
  
Everyone was silent until someone shouted 'It's a megaduce!' The students began to panic and ran  
but I was captivated by it. I felt someone tug on my arm and I thought it was Angelic' but it wasn't. It was the  
mysterious woman from so long ago. " Come on if you wish to live," she said. Her voice was soft but had a   
sterness to it that I couldn't ignore and for the thousandth time in my life she saved me. When we were a safe  
distance I stopped and she was about to run off until I caught her in my arms. " Oh no you don't. Who are you  
and why have you been saving me since I was a child?," I inquired. She sighed and stopped struggling in my  
grip realizing it was futile.  
  
" My name is Angel and I have been watching over you as a favor to your father," she replied. I  
frowned. Dad taught me never to believe a story until I got details. " And does my father know of this?," I  
asked. She chuckled. " You definitely have Dorothy's quisitive nature down, but in reference to your question  
no he doesn't know. He think's I'm dead," she said. Her answer shocked me a bit but I didn't let her know that.  
" Well, it's apparent you're not," I said. She chuckled again. " On the contrary, I am very dead but I have some  
unfinished business concerning the megaduces," she explained. I frowned. This didn't make sense. " If you're  
dead how come I can touch you and feel the heat of your skin?," I asked.  
  
She smiled. " Is it my heat or your heat Mr. Smith?," she asked. I knew I was blushing at her response.  
Even if she was dead she still had a seductive air about her. " But I suppose you're right. For the moment I'm   
very much alive and well. I have a job to do and you are to help me do it. Why do you think I've been keeping you  
alive and well?," she asked. I frowned releasing her from my embrace. " So you could use me? And here I thought  
you were a noble woman. I won't help you," I said. She folded her arms across her chest but didn't seem upset in  
the least. " I expected that answer from you. You are a son of Roger after all. Don't think I was that shallow to keep  
you alive for what I want," she said. " That's what you just said," I retorted.  
  
She smiled coming over to me placing a slim finger on my lips to keep them closed. Even though she  
only touched me there I could feel it all over and as her finger burned into my flesh I yearned to kiss her. Her  
eyes twinkled in amusement because she knew what I was thinking. " No my dear, that's what you said I said.  
I kept you well for Roger as well as for Dorothy. I saw your sister that day when you were in kindergarden. She  
would've been heartbroken if something happened to her big brother. I did it for all of you. If you don't believe  
me ask your parents. Hell, why do you think they named Angel after me?," she inquired. She did have a valid  
point.   
  
She took her finger away from my lips and stepped back. " Do me a favor. Meet me here in a week  
after you figure out the truth from your parents," she said. I nodded in approval and as fast as she came she was  
gone. I still looked after her wishing I could still see her. " Leo! Leo!," Angel called. I turned around and there  
she was in her black dress and flaming red hair and green eyes. Her cheeks were wet as if she had been crying.  
She launched herself into my arms and started crying. How familiar this was to kindergarden. " No one knew  
where you were. I got scared and thought something terrible happened to you," she said. I stroked her hair to  
calm her. It's amazing how it works on Mom and her. " Shh, quiet now I'm fine. We need to get home so we can   
have a little talk with mom and dad," I said. She nodded in approval.   
  
On our way back to the car we felt the ground rumble. We turned around and noticed that it was the  
megaduce from before and it was coming for us. Angel screamed and I tried to shield her just in case the thing   
tried to attack us. I noticed we were waiting too long. When we looked up again we saw a black megaduce fighting  
against the other one. By now the police showed up and we were the only two kids not smart enough to run. Both  
of us were captivated by the megaduces as if they were calling to us. The black megaduce finished off the other one  
and it fell to the ground cushing some buildings in it's wake. We were snapped out of our trance by a police officer  
that I reconized as Dan Dausten. He started stopping by the house after we ran into him years ago on that fateful  
trip to school.  
  
" What the hell are you two still doing here? That thing could've killed you!," he scolded. We were   
silent as he continued to babble on. The black megaduce stood up then the thing opened. Fear crept into our hearts  
as we stood there. A man, by the look of it, hopped out of the machine. He was dressed in all black and he was  
running towards us. The police officers seem unphased by this. He finally made it over to us and we realized that  
it was Dad. Dad was the pilot of a megaduce! " I don't miss cleaning up after you Smith," Dausten said. Dad  
frowned at him. " Put a sock in it Dausten," he said then disregarded him. " Are you two okay?," he asked us.  
" Sure, but you have some explaining to do," I said.  
  
  
  
TBC...........................  
  
  
  
End chapter 3. Stay tuned for the next part and as always read and review. I would like to again apologize for the  
huge gap in time. I hope you still like it anyway! ~LS~ 


	4. The Hidden Truth (part2)

  
Angel and Leo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O even though I wish I did. Even if they screwed us  
over by only making thirteen episodes so that people like me with active  
imaginations can finsh the job for them.  
  
Last Chapter: Angel and Leo are now older and now more problems start to arise. Leo,  
who once apon a time was devoted to his mother Dorothy, seems to despise  
her for reasons she doesn't understand, but after Angel clues him in he  
shapes up and agrees to apologize. Speaking of Angel, the so called dead  
one is back and she has some business that she needs Leo to help her with.  
And finally Big O shows up when an unknown megaduce shows up. Why have  
have the megaduces shown up again? Does it have something to do with  
Angel or is there another Rosewater in their midsts?  
  
Chapter 4: The Hidden Truth (part2)  
  
There my children sat. In silence next to Dorothy on the couch. Dorothy had an amused  
look on her face as to how I was to explain this. I expected the children to get impatient and forget  
about asking me but it seemed as thought that wasn't going to happen. I sighed in resignation. That  
meant that I would have to tell them everything, even about Dorothy because they don't know she's  
not human and I'm worried that will put a further strain on her relationship with Leo and start one  
with Angel. Angel. Leo told me she was alive. At first I didn't believe him but then he told me what  
she said and that sounded like her personality. I paced the room for the hundredth time until Leo  
interrupted my thoughts.  
  
" Stop stalling would ya? It's not like you're telling us about sex or something," he mused.  
I saw Angel blush and Dorothy stifle a laugh. She really was no help when I was put into tense  
situations. She helped when she though her aid was necessary and never before. " I understand your  
logic Leo, but telling you about Big O is like talking about sex. Even though I do think sex is an easier  
subject," I retorted. Dorothy couldn't help but laugh now. Leo growled in annoyance then turned to   
Dorothy. " Mom, can you tell us what's going on please? You never were one to beat around the bush," he  
said. Leo did have a point. Unlike me Dorothy was always straight forward but I could see her coming  
to my defense.  
  
She smiled at him. " I do wish to tell you Leo, but I feel as though it's not my place. Big O is  
apart of your father's history so you have to let him tell it. Although I could never get a straight answer  
out of him to save my life," she said. I expected Leo to get upset with her too but he just smiled back  
at her. I grinned. I suppose Angel talked to him on the ride to school. " Dad please tell us," Angel pleaded.   
I never could resist my babygirl. " But you might find out some things you can't handle. It'll change  
everything," I said. " We understand so please tell us!," Leo said.  
  
I sighed again but decided it was time to tell them the truth. " Big O is my megaduce which I'm   
sure you are aware of. I've had it since before Paradigm's memories were blocked out meaning I don't   
recall how I got it or why I fight with it. About seventeen or eighteen years ago before you two were born  
this city had a big war with the megaduces. It was then I found out their value; they had memories of things  
before forty years ago. A man named Rosewater wanted those memories so he hired your pal Angel. At  
first we were enemies and all she did was start trouble which I see she does even from beyond the grave.  
We changed our opinions of her when she sacraficed her life to save me when we killed Rosewater," I  
explained. " But why are they back?," Angel asked. " And why did Angel sacrafice herself for you?," Leo  
inquired.  
  
I knew those questions were going to pop up. I knew Leo had a soft spot for Angel and I wasn't  
sure whether I should tell him the truth. I figured that I should because if Angel tells him he'll never trust  
me again. " In reference to your question Angel, I don't know why they've come back. I thought I finished  
them all a while ago and in reference to your question Leo, that has several possible answers. Angel was  
a mysterious woman and she never told you everything until she deemed the time was right. One possible  
reason was that she was in love with me. She confessed that before she died. Another could be she wanted  
you two to have a father because that same night you were being born. She had a family of her own once  
and she didn't want the same outcome for you two. Or it could be that her and Dorothy started to bond near  
the end and she felt as though it was an obligation to her friend to save me. And finally, the one that I   
believe is that she lived through too much pain and sorrow and just wanted it to stop so she did it," I said.  
  
The children were silent. That was a good sign. Maybe they wouldn't ask any more questions but it  
was too soon to rule that out. " And some how you managed to fit Mom in the equation. How is that possible?  
Dad told me once that you helped with the war. How did you help?," Angel asked. I knew my heart stopped.  
I didn't mind telling my past but Dorothy was another story. How would the kids react if they found out the  
truth? I was going to comment but Dorothy stopped me. " You told your story Roger, it's time to tell mine," she  
said. I was going to protest but she stopped me again with a smile. I nodded and allowed her to speak. " I  
do warn you children you will find out some surprising things about me. Do you still wish to hear?," she asked.  
They nodded slowly not quite sure what to expect. I thought Dorothy would be tense but she was strangely  
relaxed and had a smile on her face.  
  
" Well, to be truthful, I first met Roger when my father had him negotiate to get me back. I was  
kidnapped and Roger was the one handling the case. The thing is, I wasn't that mans daughter because he  
knew I was an android," she explained. The kids gasped in surprise but said nothing. She took this as a sign  
to continue. " After that Roger thought he was done with me but I found him and hired him to protect me  
whether he wanted to or not and boy was he lousy at that. Since I was an android I didn't care and we dispised  
each other. Everyday I made Roger get up by playing horrible music and I let him know that he wasn't perfect  
every chance I got. All and all, we couldn't stand each other and to this day I'm still not sure why he put up with  
me. Norman says it's because he was intrigued by my attitude and that's what I've come to believe," she said.  
  
The children were silent for a moment then Leo spoke up. " I've met a few androids and they are exactly  
like you describe them. Emotionless beings that roam the city for various purposes but you're different. I even  
know for a fact that androids can't bear children," he stated. His arms were folded over his chest and one of his  
eyebrows were lowered in suspicion. He didn't believe her and neither would I if I found out my mother was an  
android. " You are correct. Androids can't create babies and have emotions but bio-androids can. Don't you know  
your Uncle Walter? His business is creating bio-androids that's why I go to visit him so often. I have to make  
sure that I am fully functional at all times," she replied.  
  
Leo was content with her answer and remained silent. Dorothy sighed then continued again. " I can  
understand if you don't wish to speak to me again. I should have told you a long time ago but the issue never  
came up so I forgot. Even so, I am who I am and I can't change that for anyone. I am just a human as you only  
I have a lifetime gurantee," she mused. The children still remained silent but continued to look Dorothy over  
to find some trace of her non humanlike qualities. She had no objections to this. " Roger, I'm going to go help  
Norman with dinner. I trust you can handle this?," she inquired. I frowned at her. Even though she is bio-android  
she never passes up the chance to make me feel young. " I'm sure I can manage dear," I said with mock sincerity.  
She smirked then left the living room.  
  
Still, the children sat not saying a word until Leo spoke up. " You lied to us," he stated calmly. I grinned.  
" No I didn't. I witheld information for your own good. At least until you were old enough to understand like you  
are now," I contradicted. His brow knitted into a frown. " Or until we found out by default. I don't believe you  
did this! I thought you of all people wouldn't treat us like children!," he retorted. I shook my head in disapproval.  
This was why I didn't tell them anything. They have my temperment meaning that they would blow things out  
of proportion but try to keep it logical. " Some things don't need to be told. Big O and the megaduce war was none  
of your affair. It was before your time therefore you didn't need to know. As for Dorothy, as it stands she is still  
your mother and you have always loved her," I quipped.   
  
Leo chuckled bitterly. " Yeah, until we found out she was a doll," he said gravely. My anger began to  
flare at his comment. His words were becoming to disrespectful and tasteless. I swore never to strike my children  
and I wouldn't start now. " A doll you say? That 'doll' brought you into this world. How dare you say such a thing  
about her. She loves you dearly still even though you treat her so badly and I was defending you and your actions.  
Why she still bothers is a mystery to me. Angelo you have a lot to learn and until you do I want nothing to do  
with you," I said. His eyes widened in shock at my words. Maybe he never intended for me to go that far. Neither  
did I, but he had to learn. He claimed he was a man, now was his chance to prove it. I knew it wouldn't take him  
long.  
  
I kissed Angel's forehead then left the living room to find Dorothy. I didn't have to look too far because  
she was waiting outside the room. Tears were already sliding down her flushed cheeks but she wasn't sobbing. The   
tears were silent. She had no more cries to give. " That could have gone better," she mused. I smiled back sadly.  
I wondered how she could still have a sense of humor. " Dorothy,... what he said...," I began. She placed a finger  
to my lips to silence me. " It's alright. I anticipated this from him. He reminds me so much of you," she said. I  
frowned. " I would never act in such a manner," I protested. She quirked a thin eyebrow. " How do you know? I  
believe you would Roger Smith. He's just coping with it. He'll learn and he'll probably come to you within a weeks  
time," she assured. I shook my head in confusion. " How can you continue to forgive that boy?," I asked. She  
smiled sadly as more silent tears fell from her eyes. " Because he is my son and I will always love him no matter  
what he does," she replied. I nodded finally understanding the bond that she has to him. " Come on, let's go eat  
dinner," I said escorting her out of the room.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo sat in silence. After Dad's lecture and actions he had nothing left to say. Even I'm sorry to say  
that he deserved it. I don't know what has gotten into him these past couple of years. I continued to stare at him  
not exactly sure what to say. I found the words when I saw a tear fall down his face and fall on his balled fist. I  
scooted over to him then hugged him tightly like he did when I worried about him too much. He leaned into the  
embrace but still said nothing. After a few minutes I decided to break the silence.  
  
" Why did you say that about mom?," I inquired. " Because it's true," he retorted. I began to frown  
now. I can see why dad became annoyed but he's my brother so I couldn't turn my back on him. " It's not true  
Leo and you know it. You've hugged her before and she was warm and full of life," I said. He scoffed at me.  
" Artificial," he retorted again. I pushed him away standing up. His eyes grew wide again and I saw a fear in  
them that he possessed when Dad turned his back on him. " What? Are you going to leave me too?," he asked.  
His proud voice was cracking. It was true that I was his backbone to keep him straight. " No I'm not leaving  
you Leo, but I don't know who you are anymore. You never used to talk about Mom in such a way. She loves  
you still and I know she heard everything you said," I stated.  
  
He became silent again and I sighed in resignation. He reminded me of a scared child now who needed  
his mother. " Leo, you can't turn your back on her or dad. Until you learn you'll be the one who suffers not them.  
She loves you too much to let you go but she won't beg you. She's too proud for that," I explained. " I know,  
I know. When did shit get so complicated?," he asked. I smiled at him sitting next to him. " It got complicated  
when you made it that way," I replied. He smiled back and hugged me again. He finally understands like I knew  
he would. All he need was a reality check.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well past midnight now. To others this time is known as the 'Bewitching Hour'. To me, it was when the  
Smith household came alive. Angel went with Mom to talk about me more than likely. I went to find Dad and try  
to earn his forgiveness. Even I don't know what has gotten into me these past couple of days. I feel like I've turned  
my back on everything I once knew and people I loved dearly. All because of the woman named Angel. I can   
understand now why Dad stayed away from her. She seems harmless enough but something about her makes a   
stupid boy like me do dumb things. A boy, that's what I am even though I claimed to be a man. I have a lot to learn  
about that so I knew Dad was right.  
  
I asked Grampa Norman where Dad was and he showed me a secret passageway. I followed it until I  
came to a huge room. My gasp echoed as I stood before the huge megaduce that Dad called 'Big O'. I smirked.  
It was big alright. When I looked up at the cockpit I saw Dad sitting in it staring at me. His features held a look  
of indifference and amusement. He knew I was going to come tonight. An uncomfortable silence plagued between  
us until he spoke up. " Do you want something?," he asked coldly. I expected that type of reation from him  
considering what I said about Mom. " I want to talk," I said. He chuckled bitterly. " I thought you did all the talking  
upstairs big man," he retorted. I sighed in resignation at his words. I knew that it would be a while before he agreed  
to talk to me in a civilizied manner.  
  
" Listen! I'm sorry about what I said to Mom and as soon as I'm done here I'll go talk to her but it's up  
to you when that happens. I'm just as stubborn as you and I can do this all night if necessary," I warned. I heard  
him laugh at my boast from the cockpit. He stood up and jumped from to the groung landing with the sleek flexability  
of a cat. He stood up straight in front of me towering me by a few inches. His arms folded over his chest wrinkling  
his black suit. " Well, you want to talk, talk," he said. I swallowed hard at his tone. He's never been this serious  
with me before and it intimidated me. I could see why he won all of his negotiating battles.   
  
After my nervousness subsided, I spoke. " I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I suppose I was just  
a bit shocked and disappointed that you kept this part of your life away from us. I was more upset with you than   
with Mom. You always were the one who told us things like it was and didn't care if we couldn't handle it. I suppose  
I lost some respect for you when all of this happened. I didn't mean to insult you or Mom. I suppose my mind hasn't  
been right for a while. Please don't turn your back on me," I pleaded. He took all of this in nodded thoughtfully to   
my revelation. Never in my life had I been so humiliated and felt so weak but I knew I had to admit to this or I  
would never get over it.  
  
Silence filled the room yet again but he spoke to me again. " I understand. I suppose every man goes  
through a transition such as this and I'll admit I didn't mean to keep Big O a secret from you two nor did you Mom  
want to keep being a bio-android to herself. I must tell you Leo that your recent behavior is ripping at her heart. As  
soon as we are through here talk to her. Another thing, I forgive you," he said. I smiled truly now and he smiled  
back the same way. " I only have one more question. What will you do with Big O now?," I inquired. He sighed  
looking up at the giant megaduce. " What else can I do but keep fighting? I do figure that I should train you to  
pilot him to just in case something hinders me from doing so," he suggested. My eyes widened in shock. " Really?  
You mean it?," I asked. He nodded. " I do, but let me warn you. Big O will let you figure out somethings about   
yourself and plus he has a mind of his own," he warned.  
  
I nodded back looking up at the megaduce as well. It's eyes glowed then it faded back to black again. I  
blinked again to make sure I wasn't seeing things but it turns out I wasn't. " I'll tell you more tomorrow. Go talk  
to your mother," he said. I smiled then left the secret room. I was nervous talking to dad but I had a feeling that  
it would be worse talking to mom. Her eyes seemed like they knew everything and since I treated her so badly I  
knew that I wouldn't find the words right away and to make it all worse she is so damn understanding. I want her   
to get mad and scream at me but I know she won't. She never does.  
  
I peeked into the room and saw her sitting on the floor in front of the blazing fireplace. The fires light  
highlighted her pale skin making it flushed with it's heat. Her hair, which was usually in a long braid, was untied  
and cascaded down to the floor around her. Her eyes were focused on the fire taking in it's beauty or was the fire  
taking in hers. She was beautiful, even I could admit to that and I was glad dad found a woman like her. She   
reminded me of Angelic' in so many ways. She pulled her knees up to her chest and I noticed a silver tear fell  
down her cheek. I did cause her so much pain and for what? Because she was different or because things weren't  
as normal as they used to be.  
  
I knocked politely on the door to alert her of my arrival. She turned to face me and smiled sadly motioning  
for me to come in. I went in and sat beside her on the floor. We didn't say anything for a moment. There was no  
need, but after a peaceful moment she spoke. " Is something wrong?," she asked softly. Her voice was timid and  
I noted a hint of fear. Why would she be afraid of me? Was she afraid that I would make her feel terrible again? I  
immediately felt bad for everything I had done over the past few months. The rude comments, the ungrateful attitude  
all of it. " Yes it is," I replied. She nodded slowly waiting for me to continue and yet her eyes were still focused on  
the fire.  
  
I sighed then continued. " What's wrong is me. I never meant to hurt you mother I swear it. I don't know  
what's been happening to me lately. I want things to go back to how they were. I'm so sorry Mom can you forgive  
me? I can understand if you don't. I don't deserve your forgiveness," I said humbly. I lowered my head in shame  
and she said nothing for a moment. I was brought out of my world when I felt her hand on my cheek. Her hand  
wasn't cold and lifeless like an android but it was warm and vibrant like a humans. How could I have doubted that  
she wasn't real? Even if she had machinery inside of her she was as human as a person could possibly get. I looked  
up at her and noticed she was smiling at me. She hasn't done that for a long time.  
  
" I forgive you Leo. I was starting to wonder if you even cared about what I thought," she confessed. I  
smiled back holding her hand to my cheek with my own. " Of course I cared. I was just going through something.  
Like an identity crisis of some sort," I said. She laughed a little. " I figured that but it was still eating away at  
my heart and soul all the same. You are my baby boy and I was wondering why you just shoved me away all of  
a sudden," she said. " I don't know why. I guess I figured that you wouldn't understand me or some stupid shit  
like that," I replied. She laughed again taking her heand away from my face. " You remind me so much of Roger.  
I feel sorry for the woman who falls in love with you," she said.  
  
I frowned playfully. " And why is that?," I inquired. " Because she'll be devoted to you no matter  
what stupid shit you do," she said. I chuckled now. " I know. I guess I should let you get to sleep," I said standing  
up. She stood up as well. " That's fine, but can I do one last thing?," she asked. I quirked an eyebrow but nodded  
yes. She came over to me hugging me tightly. I was stunned at first not quite used to this type of contact by her  
but then I relaxed and hugged her back. She was definitely human in more ways than one. I burried my face in  
her hair smelling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. " I missed you mom," I said softly. " I missed you too  
Angelo," she said. She pulled away looking into my blue eyes. I smiled then left her room so she could sleep.  
  
As I made it to my room I saw Angel in the hallway grinning. " Thanks Leo," she said. I nodded. " No.  
Thank you for letting me see the error of my ways. Why didn't you tell me sooner that I was acting like a jackass?  
It could have spared me off all this stress," I said. She smirked. " You needed to figure it out for yourself and  
I'm glad you did big brother," she said kissing my cheek. " Me too," I said. She smiled then went into her room.  
Her door closed with a silent click and I sighed again. " Now, all I have to figure out is Angel and then my life  
will be easy," I said to myself. Contemplating that, I went into my room and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...............  
  
End chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long to get this out but hey it happens. I appreciate the reviews I am recieving   
for this. It's nice to know that some people are still with me on this. Anyway, I hope that this brotherly and sisterly  
love stuff isn't too sickening. I know people with siblings are like 'if only my sisters or brothers were that cooperative.  
Believe me I know, I have five sisters of my own and we aren't half as nice to each other as I made Leo and Angel  
out to be. Anyway, like always read and review, no flames but constructive critism only. ~LS~ 


End file.
